The commonly used keyboards for notebook computers or conventional keyboards have a sufficient number of button keys when used with general software. However, when new generations of software are loaded into computers for processing, some computer peripheral devices cannot be used and must be replaced. For instance, the upcoming WIN2000 software has about twenty additional hot-key functions when loaded into computers. When the conventional keyboards do not support or execute these twenty hot-key functions, they have to be replaced, or the application will be restricted.
Some producers have developed external connecting keypads to link with personal computers or television sets. The keypads have recorded software for hot-key or Num lock switching. When the hot-key or Num lock button key is depressed, the switching software will automatically switch between the hot-key or Num lock function. Hence every key top on the keypad has printed on it at least two numerals, a notation or a menu for users to select and use.
Although the keypads can offer users many benefits, when doing calculation for drawings or data processing, users still have to prepare another calculator. It is not convenient.